


First Mate

by Im_A_Sucker_For_Smut



Series: Casual Love [9]
Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Sucker_For_Smut/pseuds/Im_A_Sucker_For_Smut
Summary: Drew and Rick had planned to go out for Halloween. They had even picked out costumes.But when a little pumpkin comes to their door, their plans change.





	First Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I just gt home from work and should have really prioritized my time better because I had the idea for this fic for at least a month but of course I procrastinated and waited until Halloween night to write and post it. It made it more spooky, I guess.

\-------

“Drew. Come onnnn. I’m ready!” Rick stood in the doorway to the hallway, calling to his husband. He had picked out this couple’s costume because he thought it was funny, even if Drew thought it was corny.

“I’m having a hard time with this. Stupid. Chest.” Every word is punctuated by a grunt as Drew walks out, attempting to pull his treasure chest on.

“Here, let me help you.” Rick gently grabs the back of the costume, and together, they’re able to get Drew in it.

“Are we ready to go? I don’t want to be late for this Halloween party.” 

“Where’s your eye patch babe?”

“Shit, on the counter. Lemme go grab it. Be right back.” Rick kisses Drew on the cheek as he turns to grab the final piece of his costume.

The doorbell rings, and Drew opens it to see quite possibly the cutest thing ever. 

A toddler, probably no more than 3, stood on his porch. His bright orange pumpkin costume stood starkly against the dusky atmosphere as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Twick or tweat! May I have candy pwease?” 

Drew’s heart melted as he reached for the bowl they had planned on leaving in front of their door. After picking a piece, the boy chittered an enthusiastic “Thank you!” and ran down the steps to his parents.

Drew turned to see Rick standing behind him, arms crossed.

“You want to stay home and hand out candy, don’t you?”

“Rick, he was _so cute_! Please, can we?” Drew stared into Rick’s eyes, clapping his hands together and holding them under his chin. 

“Oh god, you’re such a sucker for kids. Fine. Only because I love you.” Drew squealed, pulling Rick into his arms and uttering a quick thanks before pressing their lips together as the doorbell rang again.


End file.
